


Can't lose you

by Traumzauber



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Fanfiction, No happy end for now, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumzauber/pseuds/Traumzauber
Summary: What if Lydia never said it back?
Relationships: Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Can't lose you

It's been years since Stiles came back from the Wild Hunt. Years since Lydia finally realized what he means to her. Years since he decided it's time to move on. From her.

Years since she had stood there and said nothing; even though it broke her heart. She tried, but she couldn't. She was too scared. 

What if her feelings are only due to the fear of losing him?  
What if they fade away when he is saved; when she doesn't have to worry about him any longer?  
What if her feelings are real but it doesn't work out? She would lose one of the best friends she ever had. The one person who was always there for her. Who always believed in her. Who would walk through hell and back for her. She couldn't risk losing him. Losing him would be so much more painful than stay silent and be just friends with him. 

So she stood there in his arms when he came back and knew it was now or never. She just knew that there wouldn't be another chance. But she couldn't. Silent tears ran over her face. He and their friends believed that they were tears of relief, just like they all shed. And they were. At least partly.

She hugged him tight until she couldn't take it anymore and with a deep breath to steady herself, she let go of him and pretended that everything was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for that but I needed to write this and when I saw Teen Wolf for the first time last month I finally found the perfect couple and setup to do it. 
> 
> I love them together and I really want to give them their happy end. If you want me to please let me know in the comments.
> 
> English isn't my first language but after years of reading almost everything in English I find it hard to write in my own language. 😅 If you think my English isn't good enough to actually write stories in it please let me know, too. 😊


End file.
